


Atrapando a un travieso cervatillo

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lily Potter its a Drama Queen, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Underage - Freeform, ingrained sexism, no canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: El muchacho se paralizó frente al living, miró a sus padres, su madre histérica llorando por algo que no se le podía entender y al hombre que estaba de espaldas, una espalda que reconoció levemente hasta que Severus volteó a verle con una cara de pocos amigos, Oh, Oh.-¡Creo que olvidé algo con Hermione! -Se dio media vuelta pero la red Flu se apagó, con un suspiro derrotado aceptó su destino dando vuelta a encarar a su madre y desnudar el complot de su Padre y él-. Hey.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 65





	Atrapando a un travieso cervatillo

Severus rodeó al hombre a su costado por la cintura y se hundió una vez más dentro de él para luego salir, se acostó a un lado al de cabello rebelde, el chico seguía jadeando por el último orgasmo con la vista perdida, las mejillas tan rojas como manzanas y los ojos que le sonaban de algo pero no recordaba a qué. 

—¿Entonces… no me dirás tu nombre, Anónimo? —El joven sonrió de lado y lo miró con burla—.

—¿Para qué? Es una lástima pero no creo volver a verte, Papi. —El de ojos esmeraldas había decidido llamarlo así para evitarse los nombres—. Fuiste un excelente amante pero no más.

El chico se puso de pie empezando a recoger sus cosas, estaban a un motel a un par de cuadras de donde habían estado, la arrogancia y la desvergüenza volaba en el aire cuando se ponía de nuevo cada prenda. 

—Hasta nunca, supongo. —Severu contestó no muy mortificado y el muchacho le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso—.

—Adiós, Papi. Hoy fue… gratificante. —Y sin más salió de la habitación—.

El alfa se puso de pie buscando su cartera para ver el efectivo en dinero Muggle, tal vez iría a cenar después de salir de ahí, casi se cae con algo en el piso parecido a una cadena, tal vez el extraño insaciable lo dejó atrás, juntó el pequeño objeto y Severus miró el emblema de la familia Potter, parpadeó y su mente empezó a trabajar ¡Esos ojos, esa actitud arrogante!

Severus con el horror en su estómago comenzó a vestirse, ¡de todos las personas de ahí tenía que escoger al maldito hijo del salvador del mundo! ¡El hijo de Lily, Jesucristo!

Después de pagar y encontrar un lugar retirado se desapareció rápidamente hacia su casa, debía calmarse, comenzar a respirar para pensar en qué demonios acababa de hacer, aún quedaban restos de aquella noche, había hecho que el Omega suplicara terriblemente, el maldito crío disfrutaba de grandes pollas, él lo había dicho y él solo fue una más, de muchas, joder, ese niño estaba en peligro, no sabía lo que los Alfas mayores podrían hacerle si no tenía más experiencia antes, contó números desde el ataque hacia los Potter, fueron 15 años, Potter Junior debía tener 16 a lo mucho, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá estado haciendo todo esto?

Esa noche no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se tomó el tiempo de vestirse en ropa muggle típica para llegar a la casa de los Potter en el Londres Muggle, le había pedido un favor que le debía el patriarca de los Weasley y pudo localizarlos. Desayunó algo ligero por si esa ansiedad volvía a él. Tomó su varita y así salió en camino a la casa de los Potter.

°°°

Al llegar Severus tardó un par de minutos en tocar la puerta, tenía defensas para enemigos pero él no venía con malas intenciones, de hecho, todo lo contrario, una vez que los ojos esmeralda de Lily se toparon con los suyos no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo frente a la pelirroja, Severus inhaló.

—Lily, ¿podemos hablar? —La mujer de no más de 36 años parpadeó hacia él y asintió dejándolo pasar—. ¿Está tu marido? Creo que esto le concierne también, es… es sobre tu hijo.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo? —Oh, merlín esa voz le hizo sentir su estómago revolverse de desprecio, volteó a ver al de ojos marrones y cabello revuelto—. ¿Eh, Snivellus?

—¿Podríamos discutirlo en privado? —Murmuró con tranquilidad a pesar del odio interno que comenzaba a fluir—. 

El par de adultos se miraron entre sí y asintieron preocupados, se sentaron en la sala de estar, Severus miró las fotos y maldijo, ¡si era su hijo maldición! Toda esperanza había desaparecido al ver al chico alegre en esas fotos, ese chico que le chupó la polla en ese viejo motel. El adulto se sentó frente al par preocupado que se sostuvo la mano.

—Ayer fui a un Pub mágico del centro, encontré un Omega muy dispuesto, demasiado, joven, diciendo que celebraba su cumpleaños número veinte, tuvimos sexo, se fue, y encontré esto donde la ropa del joven estaba. —Lanzó el collar hacia el Alfa frente a él quien lo atrapó—. Tu hijo de alguna forma pudo entrar a un Pub, seduce hombres mayores y se acuesta con ellos. Debió haber tomado una gotas de poción de envejecimiento para que no le pidieran la credencial. Pudo haberle pasado algo grave, él me acompañó a un motel a unas cuadras del Pub, sabes que pueden pasarles cosas a omegas como él si andan solos.

Lily estaba mirando a un punto fijo no sabiendo qué decir ante esto y James parecía… tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Snape, la mujer comenzó a sollozar e hiperventilar, el Alfa a su lado la rodeó de los hombros y la calmó acunándola.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer algo como eso? —La mujer sollozó aún más fuerte y la red Flu se activó dejando ver al acusado en cuestión—.

El muchacho se paralizó frente al living, miró a sus padres, su madre histérica llorando por algo que no se le podía entender y al hombre que estaba de espaldas, una espalda que reconoció levemente hasta que Severus volteó a verle con una cara de pocos amigos, Oh, Oh.

—¡Creo que olvidé algo con Hermione! —Se dio media vuelta pero la red Flu se apagó, con un suspiro derrotado aceptó su destino dando vuelta a encarar a su madre y desnudar el complot de su Padre y él—. Hey.

—¿Hey? ¡¿Hey?! ¡Harry ¿en qué estabas pensando? Te pudo ocurrir cualquier cosa! ¡Pudiste quedar en cinta de un desconocido! —Chilló su madre Omega, Harry bajó la mirada y se encogió—. ¡Pudieron secuestrarte y venderte al trato de blancas, tu solo ahí!

En realidad no iba solo, iban en cuarteto con Hermione, Ginny y Ron pero no sería tan estúpido como ser un soplón pero se enojó muy rápido, ¿cómo por qué debía consultar con ella lo que hacía en la cama o no? Ella era la culpable de todo esto, el líbido de los magos sangre pura era extremadamente alto pero si son tratados en sus celos no era necesario fuera de eso pero no, su madre quería proteger su virtud perdida hace mucho.

—Si quieres que me arrepienta no lo haré, mamá. —Un elfo doméstico apareció con cuatro tazas a juego y un calmante, Harry caminó y se puso entre su padre y su madre—. No es como que fuera estúpido, ¿si? Uso los anticonceptivos y uso un hechizo de lo mismo sutilmente en mis compañeros sexuales. Aunque no tuviera la necesidad de buscar sexo fuera de mi calor si me dejaras tener un alfa de apoyo en mis celos.

Severus miró el rostro furioso de Lily, oh no, muchacho estúpido, cállate. El hombre conocía esa mirada, James también que tragó saliva nerviosamente, esto le hizo alzar la ceja, ¿por qué el cerdo estaría tan nervioso? Miró la interacción de los ojos de Harry y su padre y lo entendió. 

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Bramó el pocionista muy enojado—. ¡El cerdo sabía todo! —James lo fulminó con la mirada— ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¿¡De dónde un niño sacaría sus ideas hormonales sino del mujeriego de su padre!?

—Ayer no tenías problemas con mis ideas hormonales, Papi. —Severus que tomaba el té para apaciguar su ira lo escupió hacia un lado poniéndose colorado—. 

—¡Harrison James Potter! —La Omega se horrorizó de su hijo—. Ese no es un lenguaje de un Omega decente. ¿Por qué buscarías tener sexo tan desesperadamente? ¡No entiendo tu urgencia y tú, tendremos mucho de qué hablar Potter! 

—¡No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar Lily! —Contestó el de ojos marrones—. Harry puede decidir si tiene sexo o no, con quien tenerlo o no, no tiene que llenar tus expectativas de cómo debe ser un Omega solo porque te educaron a la antigua en tu familia Muggle. ¡Los magos tenemos sexo desde edad temprana, los sangre pura tienden a tener un lívido más alto! —Pausó respirando y miró a Severus—. Aunque no entiendo tus estándares, Harry. Pensé que no te ibas con cualquiera.

Harry rodó los ojos y se burló de James—. Papá, recuerda, no gay no opinas. —Lily parecía tan indignada en ese momento—. Además no lo has visto desnudo. —Severus pensó que esto ya era común entre ellos, esa clase de pláticas.  _ Que Dios me ampare _ —. No tiene nada que envidiar a nadie.

—No ayudas, cariño. —Murmuró James a Harry—. Calladito te ves más bonito.

Se pudo ver la indignación en el rostro de Harry, hizo un puchero y Severus maldijo, ese niño era hermoso y sabía que no solo era hermoso sino era la fantasía sexual de todo alfa, rogando y chupando tan sumisamente, meneó su cabeza intentando desaparecer esa imagen. Lily lloraba aún como si con eso cambiara el hecho de que su hijo necesitaba follar como ninfomano.

—Yo siempre me veo bonito, ¿Qué te pasa? —Harry lo miró—. ¿O no, Papi? —Le guiñó el ojo y Snape gruñó—.

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de contarles a todos sobre mi privacidad, mocoso insufrible? Gracias. —Se quejó ácidamente y Harry se relamió los labios—. ¡Para!

James miró con interés como Harry hacía a Severus de un tono muy rojo para su opinión, Lily lo miraba como si estuviera llevando a la horca a su hijo, ¡esa mujer si que era increíble! 

—No puedo creer que mi hijo sea un cualquiera. —Chilló Lily—. ¡No entiendo por qué hacerlo con tantos! Si querías algo así te hubiéramos conseguido un buen prospecto para el cortejo. ¿Sabes que ahora que tu virtud se fue pocos alfas te tomaran en serio, Harry?

Oh Dios, no lo dijo, Lily no acaba de ser sexista, no, no lo fue. La ira hacía remolinos en el estómago del pocionista, ¿cómo ella podía decir algo así cuando se embarazó tan joven de Harry? Eso era muy hipócrita.

—Hablas de Harry como si fuera mujer. —Severus frunció el ceño—. Yo vine aquí no porque Harry buscaba sexo, vine aquí porque es peligroso que busque en lugares tan peligrosos a su edad, hay muchas opciones de jovenes de sangre pura o mestizos que podrían ser sus compañeros. —Lily lo miró incrédula—. Si, Lily, tu hijo tiene derecho a tener una vida sexual activa. Incluso si fuera una mujer, no por buscar sexo va a ser una cualquiera, es muy sexista de tu parte.

—¡Alabado sea Merlín! —Gritó Harry al cielo—. ¡Alguien con sentido común!

—¡Bien, si quieres sexo, tendrás sexo pequeño calienta pollas! —Dijo Lily en un punto de quiebre—. Pero solo tendrás un compañero y nada más, ¿me oíste? —La mujer volteó a ver al de ojos ónix. Oh no—. Severus será tu compañero, antes de que te niegues déjame recordarte que te puedo demandar por abuso a un menor y si lo haces te perdonaré. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Cogerse a tu hijo? —Se burló el ojiverde, Lily agarró la oreja del niño y la jaloneo— ¡Oww, oww, para mamá!

—¡Me niego! —James se puso de pie, y levantó a Harry para rodearlo con los brazos—. ¡Snape no le llega a los talones a mi campeón! ¡No lo atarás a él!

—No está a discusión James, Es Severus o le pondré hechizos de rastreo y castidad a tu hijo. —Severus estaba seguro que Lilian en algún punto se había vuelto loca—. Te perdonaré por llamarme Sangre Sucia si haces a mi muchacho un hombre decente.

Harry estaba muy pálido, ¡estaba intentando casarlo con Severus! El hombre debía negarse, ¡que se niegue, no se quiere casar tan joven! Bueno… si aceptaba el sexo era magnífico pero ¡el matrimonio lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico! Nunca quiso ser ese típico Omega hogareño, se imaginaba yendo a lugares, viajando, siendo libre.

—Debes estar loca, Lily. ¡Es un niño! ¿Casarlo tan pronto? —Se quejó el alfa—. Míralo, tendrá un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento.

—¡Llámame loca pero ese crío se convertirá en un Omega decente incluso si te amenazo con ir directo a Azkaban! —James no podía creerlo, Harry temblaba y Severus miraba al par con resignación—.

—¡Las cosas que me pasan por ser buena gente, hubiera dejado que tu hijo siguiera seduciendo hombres! —Berreó Snape—. No me dejas de otra de todas formas, ¿Para qué preguntas?

Harry sintió que podría vomitar, ¡su madre estaba loca! Se salió de los brazos de su padre, comenzó a respirar agitado como si se sintiera encerrado, hubo un punto en el cual estaba en una esquina con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, no quería, no quería, joder no quería, su libertad era lo más preciado para él y ahora, ahora tendría que estar bajo el yugo de un alfa, ser marcado y tratado como, como un Omega cualquiera entre el montón. 

El mundo mágico no era bueno con los Omegas, si, tenían ese derecho de tener sexo como cualquiera pero los ven inferiores por sus celos concurrentes y el ministerio mágico exige un heredero por Omega, por eso su padre lo había traído al mundo Muggle y protegido de todo eso, le había criado como un alfa, como una persona normal y le enseñó que estaba bien si quería tener nuevas experiencias, que estaba bien querer ser libre.

Ahora todo estaba arruinado, estaría encerrado, jamás podría seguir sus sueños y ahora debería dedicarse a ser un criadero, porque eso era lo que la mayoría de alfas querían de los Omegas, cachorros, el único hombre que ha visto que no pensara así era su padre y Sirius.

—¡Harry! —James intentó ir por él pero vibraciones de magia lo golpearon al piso—. ¿Viste lo que hiciste Lilian? ¡Harry, amor, aquí estoy, tranquilízate!

Severus caminó hacia Harry, la onda lo golpeó pero no lo tumbó, solo sintió una emoción de desesperación terrible, ¿qué pensaba el niño que le haría? Con paso lento y tranquilo dejó salir feromonas de calma, no quería asustarlo ni mucho menos, solo necesitaba tranquilizarlo para hablar con él.

El Alfa terminó por rodear a Harry con los brazos y sentarlo en su regazo, el niño respiraba de una forma irregular y comenzó a llorar pero mientras más estaba ahí más relajado se sentía hasta el punto de llorar en silencio, no quería casarse, no quería atarse, no quería estar con alguien por solo sexo, sabía que la persona indicada llegaría pero no quería solo limitarse a algo físico por el resto de sus días.

—Tranquilo, cachorro. —Murmuró Severus—. No te haré daño, no importa que pienses que te haré, no lo haré, debemos hablar pero calmate. —Harry se separó un poco para limpiarse su cara—. Eso es, buen chico.

Harry miró ansiosamente sus manos en su regazo como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, James miraba aquella interacción algo sorprendido, ¿cómo lo calmó tan rápido? Siempre tardaba horas antes de que el flujo de magia bajara. 

>>¿Pueden dejarnos un momento a solas? —Lily asintió satisfecha y James dudó—. No lo lastimaré, solo necesito hablar con él. 

Finalmente James se fue a paso lento mirando para atrás con una mirada preocupada, inmediatamente los gritos se escucharon de algún lado de la casa así que Snape puso un  _ Muffliato  _ alrededor de ellos.

—No quiero casarme. —Murmuró el pequeño—. Nunca he tenido la idea de establecerme, no me gustaría ser solo un criadero, siempre odie ser un Omega, mamá intentó hacer que mi estilo fuera del típico señorito perfecto, pagó tutores de etiqueta y me vistió con vestidos por años hasta que tuve mi primer celo y decidí que no era para mí, con ayuda de papá evité las tutorías y vestí como quise. —Harry respiró hondo, las feromonas del alfa funcionaban como un sedante y eso le alegraba de alguna forma—. Papá me contó que los alfas no tratan bien a los omegas con quienes se vinculan y el ministerio te pide un heredero por eso me sacó del mundo mágico y he tenido tutores escolares toda mi vida, solo he conocido amigos por conocidos de familia así que no conozco a mucha gente. Yo no solo quiero ser un criadero, tengo sueños y aspiraciones que… se acaban a ir a la mierda.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Harry? Aún podrás lograrlo, quizás no podrás tener a la persona más romántica pero no te ataré a la cama y no dejarte ir nunca. Bueno, tal vez solo un rato por diversión. —Harry rió un poco y Severus sonrió acomodando el cabello detrás de su oreja—. No soy esa clase de alfa, como pudiste escuchar yo estaba preocupado por el lugar al que ibas no a qué ibas. Tu madre está loca, no la recordaba así de niña.

Harry lo miró confundido, luego pensó que tendría que haber conocido a sus padres de algún lado, su padre actuó tan infantil frente al alfa y su madre como si estuviera mirando los fantasmas de su pasado. 

—Si, lo está, no puedo creer que quiera casarme. Ésta vez papá no podrá ayudarme, lo lamento, soy un problemático. —El niño se recargó e involuntariamente puso su nariz en el cuello del alfa—. ¡Oh lástima, tendrás un Omega ansioso por sexo! —Dramáticamente se burló—.

—Bueno, no necesariamente tiene que haber una boda si no quieres, solo debemos vincularnos. —Ofreció Severus—. Quedarás a mi cuidado lejos de las garras de una loca Omega anticuada. Agradece que soy muy liberal.

—¿Oh? No me di cuenta, papi. —Susurró en su oído y Severus sintió su cuerpo estremecerse—. ¿Y si practicamos?

—Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry. —Gimió Severus—. Tu padre me matará si llego a deshonrar su hogar.

Harry hizo un puchero besando el cuello del Alfa y se intentó poner a horcajadas sobre él pero Severus lo agarró de las caderas y lo puso de pie frente a él, besó su frente y le sonrió. Ese chico necesitaba pasar un celo con un Alfa, en serio, lo necesitaba profundamente.

—Hoy no, travieso cervatillo. —Revolvió su cabello—. Además dijimos un momento y decidimos cómo vincularnos así que le quitaremos la idea a Lily sobre una gran boda vistiendote con vestidos de novia. 

El estremecimiento de Harry llamó la atención del Maestro de Pociones, definitivamente Lily pensaba que algo así iba a pasar y podría meterse esas ideas por donde le quepa, Severus no es un hombre que deba manejarse y eso ella lo sabía. Así que ella se puede ir a la mierda con su amistad falsa. Harry agarró al alfa del brazo y caminaron hacia donde los gritos de hacían más grandes.

—...y no te importa ésta familia. ¡Diciéndole a Harry que está bien ser una zorra rastrera, que vergüenza que la gente se entere! ¡Imaginate lo satisfecha que estaría la perra de mi hermana! —Harry se sintió cada vez peor, su madre era otra cosa—.

—¡Por Dios Lily, escúchate! —Gruñó el alfa—. Cada día de mi vida me arrepiento de haberte marcado, mujer loca.

_ Uy, eso debió doler.  _ Pensó Severus. Sabía que Lily había entrado en celo en Hogwarts y por eso James la había marcado pero que lo dijera tan abiertamente era cosa de dolor, Lily rompió en llanto por supuesto, ¿eso quería Lily para su hijo? Tal vez pensaba que si ella tenía que pasar por eso su hijo también, el pensamiento lo hizo sentirse enfermo. Severus tosió para hacer acto de presencia.

—Decidimos hacer solo el vínculo de marca, nada de bodas o cosas ostentosas. —Dijo Severus y Lily se burló—.

—¿Crees que tenían la opción? —Gruñó Lily—. ¡Habrá boda!

—Severus tapa los oídos de Harry. —James le dijo y lo hizo—. ¡Eres una desgracia de Omega, no habrá boda, ni vínculo alguno! Tu forma de actuar no es de un Omega decente, ahora tomarás tu castigo como la Omega decente que dices ser. —La voz alfa actuó en la mujer que cayó de rodillas—. Vé a la habitación, presentate y espérame. 

—Si, alfa. —Gimió y lo hizo—.

James volteó a mirar a ambos que se familiarizaron con rapidez, era extraño, Snivellus de alguna forma pudo calmar a Harry de sus ataques de pánico de una forma que él jamás logró, no estaba celoso solo necesitaba saber la razón, incluso ahora parecía que no había pasado nada y sonreía a algo se Severus le dijo.

—No es necesario que hagas nada, puedes irte Severus, Harry no es tu responsabilidad. —Dijo con toda la civilidad que pudo—. Harry ven.

—Bueno, al menos no tengo que unirme. —Dijo Harry sonriendo a Severus—. ¿Nos veremos de nuevo?

Severus miró a James, dudando, realmente no era como si el Omega no fuera bueno en el sexo, además disfrutará escuchando como el niño de decía  _ papi  _ ahora que sabía que James era su padre, oh dulce y lindo karma.

—Mmm no lo sé, James, ¿Qué dices de tu pequeño retoño que quiere venir a mi? —Se burló del de ojos marrones—.

—Ugh, solo contesta la maldita pregunta. —Incómodo como el demonio James contestó—.

—Cuando tengas 18 tal vez,  _ bebé.  _ —Terminó por decir con un guiño—. Sin embargo si buscas un compañero para aliviar celos, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte siempre y cuando no vayas a lugares peligrosos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

Y sin más Severus desapareció en un movimiento de varita.


End file.
